Return of the Angels
by Gazmobile
Summary: What ever happened after the 8th book? Well here it is...ebjoy


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I know I don't own Pita-Ten in any way .

Info: If you haven't finished the 8 books of Pita-Ten, then don't bother reading this, unless you want to spoil everything…

Chapter 1: Return of the Angel

Kotarou lifted his head from the futon and looked around his room. His face was coved with drool, so he pulled up his sleeve and brushed it away as if it was nothing new. For the past month, Misha had been gone, and Kotarou still wasn't used to it. He missed everything about her, her scent, her personality, and most of all, her smile. Althought it annoyed him some of the time, the fact that she was always happy made Kotarou love Misha, but his thoughts about her were beginning to upset him. Kotarou rubbed his eyes and threw his striped blankets off of him.

When he had managed to wake himself up enough to walk, he stumbled over to the bathroom to wash up. First, he turned the faucet to the shower and waited for it to warm up. As he waited, he brushed his perfectly white teeth. Although his teeth were in mint condition, he wanted them to look more, angelic. When Kotarou realized that there was steam rising from the shower, he rinsed out his mouth and climbed into the showed to wash. First he lathered his silky hair with shampoo, and rinsed it out. He also ALWAYS used conditioner, but not too much. After his shower was through, he dried off and wrapped a towel around himself and stood in front of the mirror. He then picked up a brush and styled his hair the way he and Misha liked it. Now he was all done in the bathroom, he went back out and found his new school clothes.

Since he had just started at a new middle school, he also had a new uniform. To tell the truth, he didn't like it as much as the other one, from elementary school. The outfit was black pants (nothing special) and u white undershirt. Over that, was a light off-white collared shirt, and a blue coat. There was also a blue and white striped tie, that Kotarou disliked with great intensity. If Misha was here, he knew just what she would say.

_EWWWW! Kotarou-kunnnn! It looks sooooooo CUTE!_

After saying something along the lines of that, she would glomp him and he would have to push her off. That was one thing he didn't miss, the HUGE hugs,that he sometimes liked, sometimes not.

Now, to his deepest displeasure, Kotarou had to return to schooling. This meant that 6 days a week, and some nights, he would have to listen and learn from almost everybody in the school, and that wasn't exactly what Kotarou wanted at the very moment. As he went to the door, he grabbed his backpack, filled with all the new textbooks and gadgets he would need this year, and his bagged lunch that he had made for himself.

"I'm heading out now!" he yealled as the turned the knob to the door and pushed it open. There was no response, obviously, due to the fact that the only one he really loved was now living as an angel in heaven.

"Oh…yeah…" Kotarou said with a sigh. He shook his head to forget about Misha for the time being and headed down the stairs. At the end of the stairway was the main door and he pushed it open, and made his way out. When he took his fist step, the sun blinded him so much that he had to cover his eyes with his hand, and then head to school.

- x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x -

"You know…your powers really were not strong enough, babe….that boys gonna be able to see us angels again any time soon. You may have passed you exam, but that cuties gonna get his sight back….I'm thinking in a day or so…."

Sasha sat above Misha, with her legs crossed and her beautiful blonde hair put up in a creative design. Misha, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor and she didn't look very happy. Her hair was untie and the bunnies that usually put her hair up laid on the floor beside her.

"I passed….su," Misha said as she wiped away a tear that began to stream down her face, "But…I don't get it…. Kotarou-kun isn't happy-wappy at all! Su…" Misha then dropped her face into her hands and began to cry even harder. Sasha didn't like the fact that Misha was so upset about a human.

_Should I tell her? _Sasha thought to herself. _There really is no other option…she's too sad to do anything, and she'll find out eventually…but, when she does she'll go crazy…and start rhyming every word….oh well…_

"What's worse is…you've been assigned to her his guardian angel!" Sasha said…trying not to show Misha that she was actually a bit happy about her sister sheer luck. Mish lifter her head from her hands and gazed at her sister.

"Wha-What suu?"

"Oh yeah Babe….seems like I forgot to tell you" Sasha started, "You've been assigned as Kotarou's guardian angel…which is a huge job for you, seeing as you _just_ managed to pass your angelic exam.

Suddenly, Misha looked a lot happier than before, the way she used to look when she lived next-door to Kotarou. Now, not only was she an angel, but she would be able to stay with her love, Kotarou once again, just like old times.

"Once he gets his sight of angels back, you can go and see him." Sasha said. "But there are a few rules about being a guardian angel, you know…"

"Whaaa? Rules?" Misha frowned as her sister handed her a piece of paper…

**Guardian Angel Rules 101**

**All Guardian Angels are to help the person they are assigned to.**

**The Guardian Angel must always be with that person, i.e in school, at home, on dates, during tests**

**The Guardian Angel may be seen by friends of the person the Angel is assigned to, but they may not know that she is an Angel in any way**

**Any Questions? Ask the Board of Angels…555-000-9999**

As if the rules meant nothing to her, Misha folded them and put them into a box that she always kept beside her bed. Then she stood and faced her sister. "SASHA! IM SO HAPPY-WAPPY SUUU!" And she spread her arms out wide, and glomped her sister.

"Hey, I get it, you're happy, now get offa' me before you mess up my hair!" Sasha laughed and Misha let go. "Well, you had better get ready, as I said before, that human boy could get his sight of us back any minute now. You need to pack all your stuff because I have a feeling you wont be back for a while…Just remember, I wont always be there for you, I have other assignments and other people to help. But, if you ever need help with your duties, just call on me and I'll do my best to come and help…"

As if Misha had ignored everything her sister had said, she stood up and began to dance around the room. This wasn't unusual for Misha, but what was unusual was that Sasha actually tolerated it for a little while. When it started to become annoying, she hit her sister and yelled,

"Didn't you hear me! I said go get ready!"

This was enough to stop Misha from dancing, and she turned to Sasha and nodded "Oh yeah!"

With that, Misha went and packed up all her angel 'need' into her box in less than a minute, then walked back to her sister. "I know you said to leave when he gets his angelic sight back…but I really can't wait that long…suu!" Sasha understood what Misha was trying to tell her and smiled. "Ok then, you can leave now if you want," she said as she hugged Misha "Goodbye for now…"

Misha smiled and wiped a tear from her eye and spread out her wings. She turned to the closet window and opened it, and flew away. She knew that this whole guardian angel deal would be hard, but with Kotarou, at least it would be fun.

x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - - x -

Kotarou's first class had just ended, and it could NOT have been more boring. The insane rambling of his teacher made his mind wander, and it wandered right to Misha. He thought about how confused she must be in heaven, and he thought about how much he regretted losing her.

_I don't need her…_

He had to repeat tell this to himself.

_I don't, I don't need her…_

He repeated it in his mind over and over, as he walked through the halls.

_I don't…_

He was beginning to feel weak, as if his thoughts of Misha were taking over, causing to lose all of his strength.

_No!_

He thought…

_I don't need her to get by! I only need myself!_

Kotarou kept lying to himself, and all this did was cause him to grow weaker. Soon, he had to use the lockers against the wall to walk in the right direction. It was as if he was drunken on his own thoughts.

_I don't…_

All his lies were beginning to build up, and he began to lean forward, and lose his balance. It was then that he decided to stop walking and maybe regain some of his energy, besides, it was another 10 minutes before his next class started. But stopping for a break wasn't the best of all ideas at the time. Just then, his body collapsed to the floor, and he dropped his books and papers all over the place.

"Kotarou-kun!"

He heard the sound, of somebody calling his name. Right before he passed out, he looked up to see who had called to him. There, in the hallway in front of him was Misha. Kotarou couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to speak to her, but his body wouldn't let him. All he could do at the moment was close his eyes and let his head back to the ground.


End file.
